My Last VampireThirst Stories
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of Last Vampire/Thirst fanfics I've done.


The Last Vampire: My Story

Written and Edited by Lizzy A. Peer

Originally by Christopher Pike

**Copyright**

Copyright 2010

Copyright March 21, 2010

**Dedication**

This book is dedicated to my sister Sammantha-Maria A. Herbaugh who likes the old fashioned vampires, to my brother-in-law who likes all types of vampires, and to every person out there who loves vampires period.

Table of Contents

Chapter

Title

Page #

Roman numeral 1

Introduction

1-3

1

Yawksha

3-5

2

The Call

6-7

3

Attempted Rescue

7-8

**Introduction**

I am a vampire. I'm an old vampire. You could say I have a soul. Whether or not I have one, I don't know. I don't waver on it. I don't think about little things like that. Some people who believe in us would ask, how many vampires are there? I don't know how many. I only know that there's very little of us left. We vampires have stopped making more over the decades. Can we be killed by a stake in the heart? Sometimes. Can we walk in the sun? Yes. But only if we're not new born vampires. Do we vamp out like you see in some movies? Yes. Do we have fangs? Yes. Do we have gifts? Yes. Some of us do. Can we be frightened off by Holy Water and crosses? No. Do we sparkle in the sun? No. Do our eyes change color? Yes. At times. Can we change someone by biting? Yes. Can we change someone by the exchange of blood? Yes. Are werewolves our enemies? Yes. Some are. Are all of us bad or evil? No. I consider myself as good. I only kill if I have to. I mostly survive on animals and bags of human blood. The kind you see in hospitals. I'm one thousand years old. I live in Washington, D.C. in a beautiful, two bedroom two bathroom house.

I remember the night I was turned into a vampire. I was at the age of twenty when I was changed. I lived in a small town in London in 1695. I was married to my loving husband John Landalf and had a beautiful daughter named Sinthia.

One night, a vampire named Yawksha changed me. I had been on my way home when I met him and he bit me. From then on I've been a vampire. My name is Sita. This is my life.

Even though Yawksha turned me with my permission, I hope I'll see him someday once again. I hope I see my God Krishna someday as well.

Even though I'm a vampire, I think Krishna is still with me. I believe he is. I hope he has forgiven me for everyone I've killed in the past.

Let me tell you a little something about Krishna. He preserves souls. He also destroys if needed and gives second chances. Sometimes souls are even reincarnated. I hope my enemies will never be reincarnated. I wouldn't mind if my past friends were though. One of my friends was Suzama. An Egyptian.

**Chapter 1: Yawksha**

It's a beautiful night. I'm walking around when I smell the scent of vampire and then he speaks from behind me.

"We meet again, Sita."

The voice is familiar.

"How did you find me, Yawksha?"

"Sita, it was never hard to locate you."

"What do you want, Yawksha?"

"My Sita, why would you think that I want something? Have I ever wanted anything from you in the past?"

"No."

"Let's talk somewhere more private, shall we?"

"Yes."

We walk deep into a dark alley.

I turn around to face him.

"It has been a long time my Sita."

"A very long time."

"Have you been well?"

"I have."

"That's very good."

"You haven't changed since that night."

"You haven't changed much either, Sita. You're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you."

He caresses my face and stares at me. I stare back at him and touch his face.

"I've missed you, Yawksha."

"I've miss you too, my dear Sita. If you want Sita, we could live together."

"I'd love that."

I know it's wrong to agree with him, but I truly have missed my Sire. My soul mate. It's wrong because he has killed people brutally in the past. But I don't think he's totally evil. I think he's half and half. But who knows? Maybe he is evil and it's my love that blinds me of who he really is.

"I have a place of my own here. It's big enough for both of us. Come on," I tell him.

He follows me to my beautiful home.

"Now we can truly be alone in privacy," I say, once we enter.

"Yes. We can, Sita."

I sit down on the couch.

"Where did you go to after you turned me? Huh, Yawksha?" I ask him.

He sits beside me and we face eachother.

"The usual. I fed off of people and kept moving place to place. Nobody knew there was a vampire in town. That's all I did. Then after that, you know what happened."

"Yes. I do. You vowed to Krishna that you would turn from the dark side and come into the light. You vowed to never be savage and brutal to another human and that you would destroy any evil vampire that crossed your path. Did you do all those things? Truthfully, did you? Are you on the right side now?"

"Yes, Sita. I did. And I say truthfully that I'm on the right side now."

"I'm grateful for that, Yawksha. But you probably already know that, don't you?"

"I do. Now it's my turn. What have you been up to since the last time we met?"

"I wasn't very controlled when it came to my thirst at first, but now I am. I only kill if I have to now."

"What do you eat then?"

"I get bags from the hospital and eat animals as well."

"Aw, I see. Sounds like my history is worse than yours," he comments.

"I did travel the world for a time. I even went to Egypt and met an Egyptian named Suzama."

"That sounds interesting. What else?"

"I met a vampire in India. He was more powerful than I was."

"What was his name? I might know him. I have met lots of vampires in the past."

"He called himself Lord Landalf. He was like a dictator in India."

"That's bad. I do know him. Believe me or not, he was my Sire. I left as soon as I was changed. Is that all?"

"Yes. Pretty much."

**Chapter 2: The Call**

The next day, we take a walk. I'm happy to be with Yawksha. To see me, touch him, feel him, and just be in his embrace and presence. It has been centuries since I last saw him. I only saw him once after he turned me, but we never talked. I just saw a glimpse of him in a crowd. I'm not sure if he knew I had seen him, because I was a distance away.

We walk all day and then start to head home.

I stop when he stops following.

"What is it?" I ask, turning around to look at him.

"I'm going to walk alone."

Realizing he needs some alone time, I let him have it.

"Okay. Be back by tomorrow Yawksha."

"I promise I will."

I walk home.

I unlock the door, walk in, close the front door behind me, and go upstairs to sleep in my bed. Yes. Vampires sleep.

The next morning I wake up, but I can't find him anywhere. That is so unlike Yawksha. I know he keeps his promises he makes.

Suddenly, the phone rings. I answer it.

"Yawksha?"

It isn't him.

"If you want him back, good luck. You won't get him back. Ever," the voice says and then the phone goes dead.

I sit down on the couch.

Someone has him. That someone doesn't want me to get him back.

**Chapter 3: Attempted Rescue**

I wait until dark to start my search and then I start sniffing out his scent.

The trail gets stronger close to a small house.

I look in a window and see Yawksha bound, gagged, and motionless. There's another vampire there. Apparently, the one who had captured him.

I burst into the house and grab a hold of the vamp. He's as tall as me with short black hair and wearing a pair of blue jeans, black shoes, a t-shirt, and a gray jacket.

I pin him against a wall. He fights back, but I stake him which turns him into dust.

Just as I start rushing to my soul mate, the place explodes.

After it explodes, I search for him, but all I see is dust and ashes.

Afterward, I go home.

From then on, I don't see another vampire for a very long time. That's leaving out my vampire daughter. Kalika is a vampire I conceived by myself. She's powerful like me. She's now ten years old. I won't go into it, though. I'm now starting to think that decides Kalika, I'm the last vampire on earth. Sita, the very last vampire.


End file.
